


Marisabel and Luisa

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepy Dolls, Creepy twins, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marisabel and Luisa is Gabi's new creepy doll obsessed friends.





	1. Chapter 1

GENERAL

Real Name: Marisabel and Luisa.  
Alias: Creepy Doll Twins.  
Age: Both 23, cannot age.  
D.O.B: April 14th.  
D.O.D: November 16th.  
Birthplace: Tijuana, Mexico.   
Language: Native tongue is Spanish.   
Current Residence: Moved from Mexico to somewhere in the U.S, residence is everywhere and anywhere since they wander and roam.  
Gender: Female  
Species/Race: Spirits.  
Status: Dead and Semi-Active.  
Cause of Death: Marisabel and Luisa's eyes were gouged out, both of them strangled/choked to death at the same time.  
Likes: Dolls, dresses, singing, dancing  
Dislikes: Mean girls, being bullied  
Personality: Both of them could be described as average 23 year olds, with a twist, of course. Both of them possess great curiosity and try to learn new things.They are polar opposites.  
Backstory:  
Childhood:  
Adolescence/Teens:   
Adulthood:   
RELATIONSHIPS  
Family: Unnamed mother and father   
APPEARANCE

Hair: Both (obviously) black hair.  
Skin: Tan.  
Eyes: Both of them had brown eyes, (Marisabel and Luisa had black eye sockets, due to how they were gouged out).  
Outfit: Both of them, being twins, were dressed in the same fashion.


	2. The Creepy Doll Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi helps two strange girls from Lower Muncea, Marisabel and Luisa, make voodoo dolls of the mean girls who murdered them.

[The episode starts off with Gabi walking at Muncea Harbor]

Gabi: [humming a old song] [unknown figures are hiding in the bushes] [Bushes heard rustling, Gabi turns around] [Tiny dogs runs away from Gabi] 

Gabi: Phew!

Marisabel and Luisa: Finally.

Gabi: Aah! [Falls off]

Marisabel and Luisa: We were getting tired of hearing you hum to yourself.

Gabi: W-who are you?!

Marisabel and Luisa: We are Marisabel and Luisa. We sit behind you during sewing class. [After they finish making voodoo dolls]

[Gabi saws the mean girls bullying a girl and made them do nice things that they did not.


End file.
